Bad to the Bone
by lovedove19
Summary: When Melody Potter got her letter, she was the adopted daughter to the most feared gang leader in all of London. What will the world think of the boy-who-live's younger sister? Wrong BWL. Female!Harry. Free!Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Melody Potter got her letter, she was the adopted sister to the most feared gang leader in all of London. What will the world think of the boy-who-live's younger sister? Wrong BWL. Female!Harry. Free!Sirius.

* * *

Rich Montague loved his job. He was co-manager with Vernon Dursley (who was a very gruff but good worker) at a drill firm called Grunnings.

The job took him away from his family too. Rich hated his family. Especially his older brother, Anthony ("Not Tony, you blundering idiot, ANTHONY!") and his father, Damon Edridge. Yes, the Edridge's, A.K.A the most powerful and lethal gang leaders in the world.

After his beautiful mother, Aurora, had died, Rich had run away to London, England and soon became apart of Grunnings and befriended Vernon Dursley. A few month later he'd started dating the owners niece, Amy Grunnings, a gorgeous girl with thick golden hair the color of the sun and gorgeous eyes, the exact same color as the Mediterranean. They were married a year later with Vernon as his best man and Vernon's son, Dudley, as the ring bearer.

Rich gave a slow grin as he shifted through paperwork. Amy was pregnant with a daughter too. He was excited. When little Aurora Mai Montague was born, he'd spoil her rotten.

He stopped grinning when Vernon stomped into their large office that they shared, obviously angered.

"Your niece." Rich said it as a statement sounding dry and cold. Vernon often told Rich of his five year old niece, Melody's, problems. She was a horrible child that picked on kids and hurt Dudley emotionally daily.

"Little bitch!" Vernon snarled angrily. Rich shook his head. If his Aurora would ever do any shit like that... "You're still coming for dinner, correct?" Vernon said gruffly but still sounding angered. "With Amy and my goddaughter."

Rich chuckled. "Course, man, why wouldn't we? Amy's been craving your wife's chocolate pudding by the way. But she want's it with pickles. What's up with that?" That seemed to lift Vernon's spirit as he chuckled.

"You don't have it as bad. When Petunia was pregnant with Dudders, I came home to see her eating a peanut butter, pickle, mustard and Swiss cheese sandwich. That was disgusting." Rich was grimacing now.

"Ew. So Five o'clock?"

"Five o'clock."

* * *

Five O'Clock P.M; June 23rd. Dursley Household.

* * *

When the Montague's got to the Dursley household, they were greeted by a five year old Dudley. "Hi Auntie Amy, hi Uncle Richie." He said happily. "It's my birthday." Amy smiled brightly.

"Is it dear? So you might be looking for this?" Rich pulled out a brightly colored present and chuckled as the boy ran off.

"Dudley, did you let them in?" Petunia Dursley sighed before smiling at their friends. "Amy, you look stunning!" She smiled. "Rich, Vernon is watching the game tonight, you could go joi-..." He was already gone and hoots for shouted as there was a score.

"Boys." Amy and Petunia sighed together. "You look great, Tunie." She smiled at the light blue dress her friend was wearing.

"Thanks Amy. You're practically _glowing_." Petunia said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Where's your devil child?" Amy glanced around for the red headed girl that usually helped Petunia cook. She still hadn't forgiven the girl for throwing cake at her when they were over.

"Her room. Blasted girl destroyed my pudding." Amy looked horrified.

"What? I was looking forward to that pudding." Amy said angrily. Petunia helped her sit down with a frown.

"I never wanted her. If my whore of a sister hadn't gotten into an accident with her drunkard father..." Amy shook her head angrily at her fellow blond's words. "That girl will end up like her mother." She sniffed when there was a crash.

"What in blazes?" They heard Vernon stutter as they ran (or in Amy's case: waddled) into the living room where there were several men with guns pointing at Rich and Vernon, Dudley crying on his father's lap.

The lead man, a broad shouldered (and very handsome) man with short, spiked up blond hair and deep blue eyes that sparkled cruelly smirked. His shoulders and arms were tattooed and he had a lip ring.

"Antonio, baby brother, nice to see you again." The man, obviously American, boomed loudly. "How are ya? Doin' well, traitor." Fear was across Rich's face.

"You are trespassing." Vernon exploded but he was silenced by a shot to the heart through Dudley's head. "DUDLEY! VERNON!" Petunia sobbed as Amy held her friend.

The woman who shot the two overweight Dursley's rolled her eyes. She was beautiful with long brown hair and pale green eyes. She wore black leather with silver trimming.

"Gwen?" Rich said in shock. "Why?"

The woman glared at him. "Shut up, Rich." She huffed angrily. "That's what you get for abandoning me, daddy and Tony."

"Don't call me that!" The leader snarled. "It's Anthony. Get loot around the house." He grumbled as two hands forced Amy and Petunia onto the couch as Gwen disappeared.

The man, Anthony, turned to the women. "Hello ladies," He chuckled, eyeing Amy in amusement. "My name is Anthony Edridge. I'm here to kill all of you." Petunia sobbed harder. "Ya know," Anthony commented, kneeling down and grabbing Petunia's chin, "they're dead because of Antonio or Rich over there. If he'd been a good little soldier, you would've been fine. Yeah?"

Hatred bloomed in the thinner woman's eyes as she spat on him. "You're a m-monster." She sobbed as Anthony wiped him face and shot her. Petunia fell.

"Tunie!" Amy screamed and Anthony grabbed the blond woman's hair.

"Look what you did, Antonio! You killed them!" Anthony chuckled darkly as Gwen stomped in with a child in her arms. The child had messy, unruly bright black hair and emerald eyes that seemed to glow. She was thin and looked weak with large hand-me-down clothing and wide, scared eyes.

"Look what I found in the closet." Gwen sneered. The girl, obviously Melody Potter, whimpered. Gwen's eyes softened. "Sorry, dove." She murmured quietly. Melody stopped and Amy frowned.

"L-Leave me and Richie alone. Take that girl but leave us alone!" Amy cried out. Gwen glared at her as a pain shot through her body.

"Oh my god." Amy gasped as a wet feeling went through her legs.

Anthony said gave a grin. "Let's go with the girl. The police are on their way." Rich gave a deep sigh of relief and Amy screamed as Anthony shot him in the head.

"Have a nice day, ma'am." He chuckled. They left with Melody Potter leaving a soon-to-be-mother and widow screaming for Richie, Dudders, Tunie and Vernon.

* * *

Five hours later twins, a boy and girl, were born.

* * *

An hour after that, a Mrs. Amy Rosalie Montague was entered into a mental hospital.

* * *

A week after that, a Ms. Gwendalyn June Maxwell adopted the twins and named them Jason Lee and Ella Tamara.

* * *

A month after that a elderly man, a handsome Pureblood and several Aurors came looking for Melody Potter. She was never found.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story! My name is lovedove19 but call me Dove. Melody will still be in a trio, not the golden trio, more of the Trouble Trio. I won't tell you with who! **

**The cast and links for everyone, including Amy and Rich. **

**- Dove.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: When Melody Potter got her letter, she was the adopted sister to the most feared gang leader in all of London. What will the world think of the boy-who-live's younger sister? Wrong BWL. Female!Harry. Free!Sirius.

* * *

Kate should've never listened to Lily. ''Become our secret keeper! It'll be easy!" Kate chuckled from where she lay in her wolf form in her cell. Easy, my ass, the American Potter thought to herself. She was kidnapped by Voldemort himself and betrayed by Snape [_nasty git_] and Pettigrew. They forced her to take the truth serum and Lily [_her best friend, gone_] and James [_oh Jamie, I'm sorry_] dead. Sirius, Remus and Marie didn't try to get her out. Her nephew and niece, little Melody and spoiled Jessie, was gone from her sight.

Kate shifted as she felt the human [_wizard, whatever_] come up. The guard, Malcolm Mimfrey, sneered at her mangled form.

"Bloody whore." He grumbled as he walked by. Tears dripped down Kate's face. [_I need out. I need out_ **now**] Kate waited til he was all the way gone before shifting back into her animagus form. Slipping through the bars, just barely, she padded past those damn Dementors and out into freedom. She dove into the water.

She swam until she saw a boat and hid on a lifeboat. She quickly fell asleep, thanking Merlin that there were no Dementors to hear Lily scream how she was a monster and hearing little Mel crying about 'horrid Aunt Kiyiya'. She awoke to the sound of horns and peeked out.

She was in America! Her original home. She padded down and out dodging crazy drivers and loud noises until she found herself in Central Park. Kate sighed deeply as she settled down.

She was half asleep when she heard a little voice cry out, "Auntie Kiyiya!" [_She's dead._] [_You killed them, murderess._] Kate let out a mournful howl as she felt arms around her. Looking up she saw bright green eyes beam into her.

"Aun'ie!" Little Melody squealed. Kiyiya stared at her pup. [_But she's_ **dead**.] [_Guess not._] Kiyiya bounced up and started licking and jumping around the little girl who squealed.

"Melody, get away from that mutt!" Two people were coming towards them. The person who said that was a pretty brown haired girl but a handsome blond man was staring at Kiyiya curiously.

Kiyiya jerked up indignantly while Melody glared at the woman.

"Aun' Gwen, this is Aun'ie Kiyiya. Aun'ie Kate." Melody explained like a grown up would to a child. The man rose an eyebrow.

"Remember what dad said, Wendy." Gwen glared at him. "British witches and wizards can change into animals at will. Who are ya, Ms. Wolf?" He rose an eyebrow as he squatted next to Kiyiya.

Inside her wolf, Kate frowned and then she shifted. As soon as she turned into herself, she felt her body crumple as blackness overtook her senses.

* * *

When Kate awoke, she was in a gorgeous room painted dark green and black. She was on a elm bed with dark green covers, black pillows and a dark green canopy that had paler green trimmings. She now wore silky pale green pajamas and felt much cleaner.

Kate sucked in a breath as she wobbly swung her legs over the bed and buried her face into her hands. "Merlin, don't let this be a dream." She prayed pathetically.

"A dream? Why would it be a dream?" She jerked her head up to see that guy, the blond one, smirking at her in amusement. At her glare, he chuckled, "Hello, Ms. Kiyiya, my name is Anthony Edridge, your niece's adopted father."

Kate eyed him in relief. "Dumbledore didn't give her to Snape? Thank god." She said, slumping her shoulders.

"Snape?" Anthony questioned. Kate let her eyes flicker up to his curious ones.

"Yes. Severus Snape. The man who tortured me and forced me to betray Lily and James Potter. At least one of them." Kate felt her shoulder's slump even more.

"Torture? Betray? Please enlighten me. My father hasn't been in the wizarding world since his father died and we barely know enough to get by." Kate looked at him.

"There was a war going on when Melody was born. And a stupid prophecy was made. Voldemort," She spat out the name like venom. "thought either Jessie or Melody was the child of the prophecy that would take him down."

"You say this man, Snape, tortured you." Blank blue eyes bored into brighter blue eyes.

"Yeah, Snape and Pettigrew found me, took me to their master and they tortured me then forced the truth serum on me. Voldemort went and killed Lily and James. Snape brought me into the Ministry. Claimed he'd found me trying to kill Peter Pettigrew. I was thrown into Askaban a few days later." Anthony looked pissed.

"So, this Dumbledore guy, he's a bad guy." Kate burrowed her eyebrows together.

"No, I mean, he found me." At his quirked eyebrow, she sighed. "I was kidnapped as a baby and Dumbledore found me when I turned 14." A stony expression flickered across her face before turning cool and calm. "Where's Melody? I'm her godmother, I should be with her." She said fiercely and Anthony couldn't help but stare at her in amusement.

"She's eating lunch with Gwen." Anthony said calmly. "I'll be out in the hallway. Clothes are in the room, bathroom's that way." He pointed at a light colored door. He left with a thoughtful look on his face and Kate looked excited, staring at the bathroom.

Kate quickly walked into the room and got in the shower. [_Is this real life?_] [_Hurry hurry hurry. to Mel_].

She quickly showered, loving the feel of warm, nice water on her skin and walked back into her room with a towel around her slim waist. She quickly got dressed in a dark green loose tank top, slim dark blue flare jeans and dark green slippers.

She poked her head out the door and saw an older man waiting patiently. He saw her and smiled. "Hello, you must be my granddaughter's godmother?"

"Yes, sir." Kate said stepping out of the beautiful room.

"Call me Damon. We are family now." Damon chuckled as he motioned towards the hallway. Kate, hesitantly, followed him. "You have been unconcious for 2 weeks, my dear. Askaban really put a strain on you, hmm? My dear grandbaby, Melody, has been quite worried." Damon smiled warmly. "But you are awake and we can drink and have festive moods!"

"Father, you know what Dr. Rivera said. No drinking for a while." They were at a dining hall and that woman, Melody, two blond children and Anthony were waiting patiently. The woman, or Aunt Gwen, was glowering at her. "Glad you could finally come." She sneered to Kate who slipped on her pureblood bitch mask.

Raising a eyebrow and giving her a cool stare she said, "I apologize but I was in the best wizarding prison, in high security, with soul-sucking Dementors for guards for the past couple of years. Forgive me if I was a tad late." Anthony rose an eyebrow as Gwen's face turned beet red.

"Aun' Kate, this is Ella and Jason. They're my bestest friends!" The two children waved as Kate sat down.

"Hello." Kate said with a slight smile.

"So," Anthony said with a smirk, "First things first, you're staying here in our mansion. We'll give you money, protection and all that stuff in exchange for help with wizarding traditions, information and babysitting the kids. Deal?" Anthony asked.

Kate pursed her lips then nodded. "Deal."

"Good!" Damon said with a bright smile. "Bring on the booze!"


End file.
